The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Bicycle trainers have been used by bicycle enthusiasts to convert their bicycles for stationary riding. A typical user is a bicycle owner who competes in various bicycle races or rides often. When the weather prevents riding outdoors, such as when it is raining, too cold or too hot, the cyclist can use the trainer indoors to simulate a ride. In some cases, the cyclist may want to use a trainer while also reading or watching television. However, in all cases, the bicycle trainer should be easy to use and simulate bicycle riding.
A common bicycle trainer has a frame onto which the user mounts the bicycle. Typically, the rear wheel of the bicycle is in contact with a roller that, in turn, is coupled to a resistance unit. The roller is supported by the frame at a fixed distance from couplers that engage and support the bicycle in an upright position. In one particular embodiment, the couplers include threaded shafts, which are individually rotated to a desired position to engage the bicycle. This design, however, can be cumbersome when securing the bicycle to the frame. In other embodiments, one of the couplers comprises a threaded shaft that is adjusted and then generally left alone, while the other coupler includes a locking mechanism that is operated to lock the bicycle in position. The locking mechanism however may not be easy to manipulate for all users.